Who Likes Who?
by Death of Moon
Summary: [YYHxIY] The summary is inside, and I hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
Summary: Someone has the hotts for someone, but that someone does not like that someone but likes that someone who likes this someone, which is making this a great love mismatch. Confused? So, am I.  
  
As I walked to school, carefully eyeing each direction to see if any of my fanclubs  
  
will stampede towards his way. I did not want to meet up with them, nor did I in the  
  
beginning. It is like a curse to me to have a natural beauty.  
  
I looked at the sky, for a moment. Until, I felt someone bump against me. I  
  
heard a small thump and looked down. I silently gasped to myself. It was a girl, no  
  
goddess, before my eyes. Her crystal blue eyes and midnight hair shined in the sun. She  
  
wore a similar uniform that the girls wore in Kuwabara's, Yusuke's, and my school.  
  
"Gomen nasai," said the girl, as she stood. She dusted off some dust on her skirt.  
  
"I should be the one to apologize, miss. It is my fault that I was not watching  
  
where I was going."  
  
The girl looked at me straight in the eyes for a second but diverted her gaze  
  
towards a park.  
  
"Miss, is there something wrong?" I just had to ask. She shook her head and said  
  
no.  
  
"So, where you are you heading towards?" asked I.  
  
"I'm supposed to look for this school... Sa-... Saryusuki High."  
  
"That is where I am heading towards. If you would like, I could lead you towards  
  
where the school is and the office."  
  
"Arigato," said she, as she bowed in gratitude.  
  
"No problem." We then slowly walked towards the school, and I sighed mentally,  
  
thanking the gods was on my side right now. For, none of my fanclubs have met us up at  
  
the gate. Right now, something felt different. It is like I have forgotten something. Then it  
  
hit me hard in the head, I FORGOT TO ASK HER NAME!  
  
"Ano... miss?" She looked at me, and I felt a blush crept up to my cheeks. "I have  
  
forgotten to ask your name."  
  
She smiled sweetly at me and in an angelic voice said, "My name is Kagome.  
  
Higurashi, Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?" said I. I liked the way her name rolled off my tongue. I then heard  
  
Kagome giggle a bit.  
  
"Well, since I have told you mine, tell me yours."  
  
I nodded. "Well, my name is Shuuichi. Minamino, Shuuichi, but I prefer to be  
  
called Kurama." The girl nodded. Now it was silent between us, and it was getting to my  
  
nerves. We turned a corner, after a few seconds. We turned again, and we had finally  
  
reached the office.  
  
As Kagome was about to open the door, yelling was heard. It was the principle's  
  
and... Yusuke's. I mentally groaned. 'What did he do this time?'  
  
"Yusuke, you are going to have detention for two months!" yelled the principle.  
  
"Well, I ain't going to any of them!" shouted Yusuke.  
  
"What did he do this time?" I murmured to myself. Kagome seemed to hear what  
  
I said.  
  
"Is he always a troublemaker?" I nodded. "And, you are friends with him?" I  
  
nodded again. "This is going to ruin your reputation or something?" I nodded again.  
  
"So, you are THE Shuuchi Minamino." I raised an amused eyebrow at her.  
  
"People at my old school kept talking about you. The girl's would mostly. Everyday, I  
  
always hear you name say at least one million times, especially in the locker room. They  
  
would usually talk about how gorgeous you look and how intelligent." So, is that what  
  
girls in the locker room talk about. Me? Well, from another school they did. Man, now  
  
that quite solves the problem of what girl's from other schools talk about in the locker  
  
room.  
  
Kagome slowly opened the door, as soon as the shouting had died down. I came  
  
in after her. The principle and Yusuke snapped their heads towards us.  
  
"Mr. Minamino, aren't you supposed to be in class?" asked the principle.  
  
"I was going to, but I had bumped into this girl." I had pointed my hand towards  
  
Kagome.  
  
She bowed politely. "I am Higurashi, Kagome, sir. I am a student that transferred  
  
from Shikon High." The principle nodded.  
  
He then looked at Yusuke. "We will finish our talk later, Mr. Urameshi. Go to  
  
class immediately, and..." he looked at me. "Mr. Minamino, go with him to make sure he  
  
goes to class."  
  
"Hai, sir." Then, Yusuke and I left the office.  
  
Along the way, Yusuke nudged my arm. "What is it, Yusuke?"  
  
"So, who's the girl you brought to the office?"  
  
"Her name is Kagome, Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke had put two hands in back of his head and looked at the ceiling. "You  
  
know, Kurama, she is really hott, and I mean hott." I could feel my cheeks heat up a bit.  
  
"Is that a blush, Kurama?" Yusuke asked, acting all surprised.  
  
"No."  
  
"Is THE Shuuichi Minamino blushing?" Yusuke said that aloud, and I bet I heard  
  
every girl in each classroom ran towards the door and peek through the window just to  
  
see.  
  
"It is!" exclaimed Yusuke. Right now, I cannot lose my cool, calm exterior for it  
  
will ruin my reputation. I do not want to embarrass myself either. Oh, Yusuke, once we  
  
are out of this school. You will certainly receive pain.  
  
~With Kagome~  
  
I had gotten my schedules, and one of the students that was a TA in the office was  
  
showing me around the place.  
  
"Well, this is the cafeteria," said she. I think her name was... oh darn it! I can't  
  
remember!  
  
"This is the health office. Next to that, that is the Magnet Office, and next to that  
  
is the Counseling Office. The one in the end is the Main Office." I nodded, so she knew  
  
that I understood.  
  
"Okay," she said. "That one over there," she pointed towards where it is, "that one  
  
is the attendance office. That is where if you get absent you get your PRC, or if you are  
  
late to class, they'd give you a tardy pass." I nodded.  
  
"You know where the cafeteria is right?" I nodded. How could anyone not notice  
  
the cafeteria? It was huge. It would have taken a really stupid person that walks into polls  
  
and doesn't know what one plus one equals to.  
  
"Your name is Kagome, right?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Good. I thought I forgot it." We continued walking. "By the way, my name is  
  
Sango."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sango." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.  
  
"Well, let me see your schedule." I gave her my schedule. The counselor had put  
  
the letters of each grade in the subjects.  
  
Kagome's schedule with grades: (She just transferred during the school year)  
  
Per. Subj. Teacher Grade (previous)  
  
1 P.E. Mr. Rose (Gym) A  
  
2 English Ms. Castle (#7) B  
  
3 History Mr. Ward (#40) A  
  
4 Algebra 1 Mr. Abazi (#66) B  
  
5 Crafts Designs Ms. Lawson (#21) A (used 2 b computer)  
  
6 Science Mr. Finestone (#30) B  
  
HR Ms. Castle (#7)  
  
Sango handed my schedule back to me. "You have really good grades." I  
  
scratched the back of my head nervously. 'They really are bad grades to me. I used to  
  
have five A's and one B. It must be because I have been lacking off.' "Well, I should  
  
show you to your second period class." Sango knew that she wouldn't answer it, so she  
  
started walking towards where her second period class is. Kagome just followed behind  
  
and talked until they got there.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
A/n: In the later chapters, you will see which character likes whom. It is confusing so then; you might want to take notes on who likes whom.  
  
Oh, and if you are wondering, what is up with the Mr. Rose and Ms. Castle teacher names. Those are my teachers' name. Well, Mr. Rose used to be my P.E. teacher. Heheh... 


End file.
